Thornclaw
|pastaffie=LionClan (Modern) |age=Approx. 122 moons (10.2 years) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: |namesl=Thornkit Thornpaw Thornclaw Thornclaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sisters: |familyl=Frostfur Lionheart Brackenfur Brightheart, Cinderpelt |mentor=Mousefur |apps=Sootfur, Shrewpaw, Poppyfrost, Briarlight |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''None''}} Thornclaw is a large, golden-brown tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :When Sootpaw's mentor, Longtail is blinded by an infection caused by a rabbit's dirty claws slashing Longtail's eyes, Graystripe suggests that Thornclaw should take out Sootpaw for the day, acting as his mentor. A few days later, Thornclaw asks Firestar if he could take him out again, and Firestar tells him that he's to serve as Sootpaw's new mentor, at least until Longtail is fit. He is grateful and thanks Firestar for his decision. The young warrior also has a tendency to lead most of the ThunderClan patrols. Bramblestar's Storm : In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Thornkit is not mentioned by his name, but he and his siblings are suspected of being captured by Yellowfang, when they were actually kidnapped by Clawface. They are later rescued by Firepaw, a ThunderClan patrol, and a handful of ShadowClan cats. Forest of Secrets :Thornpaw becomes a new apprentice, along with his sister, Brightpaw. He is given Mousefur as his mentor, while Brightpaw is apprenticed to Whitestorm. He is described as being very excited at his naming ceremony, and impatiently rushes forward for Bluestar to give him his name, while his sister is more hesitant and approaches more slowly. :When Fireheart announces that they need a hunting patrol, Sandstorm says that Mousefur and Whitestorm have taken their apprentices out, and Brightpaw and Thornpaw couldn't wait. When Fireheart is punished by Bluestar and has to become an "apprentice" again, Brightpaw and Thornpaw stare at him wide-eyed and shocked when he enters the apprentices' den. :During the battle with Tigerclaw's rogues, Thornpaw fights Nightwhisper, who was trying to kill Fireheart, and badly wounds his tail, sending him fleeing to the alleys where he once lived before, as a rogue. Rising Storm :Thornpaw is first mentioned by Cloudpaw when he is arguing with his mentor, Fireheart, about showing respect for prey. Later, Fireheart asks Thornpaw if he has seen his apprentice, Cloudpaw. Thornpaw shakes his head in reply, and Fireheart tells him to take the mice Thornpaw had caught straight to the elders. Runningwind is seen taking Thornpaw with him toward the camp entrance and Fireheart asks what they are doing. Runningwind replies that he is taking Thornpaw out to teach him how to catch squirrels. :The day that Bluestar and Fireheart attempt to visit the Moonstone, Fireheart tells Mousefur to lead the dawn patrol and to take Thornpaw with her. :A few days later, when Fireheart and Whitestorm discuss the evening patrol, Fireheart suggests that Runningwind could take Mousefur and Thornpaw. The patrol is attacked by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues following him. He and Mousefur survive, but Runningwind is killed. Thornpaw comes back to camp with Mousefur to tell the Clan about the attack. He is injured and has to see Yellowfang. His paw bleeds longer than it should have, but Cinderpelt comes up with a successful solution. Yellowfang tells Thornpaw to press the cobweb and horsetail onto his own paw to much of Thornpaw's surprise. :Much later, he goes on the dawn patrol with Longtail, Mousefur, and Dustpelt. A Dangerous Path :Thornpaw continues to serve as an apprentice in ThunderClan. Fireheart tells Bluestar that Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Cloudpaw are ready to become warriors, but Bluestar doesn't trust any of the apprentices, except Cloudpaw, to whom only gives only Cloudpaw his warrior name due to his disbelief in their warrior ancestors, StarClan, and his magnificent fighting skills in a recent battle. Thornpaw's sister Brightpaw and a fellow apprentice, Swiftpaw, go to look for what was stealing ThunderClan's prey. Swiftpaw is killed by the dog pack and Brightpaw gets serious injuries. :When Brightpaw is given the name Lostface, Cloudtail and Thornpaw are extremely upset about it. The Darkest Hour :Thornpaw goes on the dawn patrol, which is his last patrol as an apprentice, with the new leader Firestar and his mentor, Mousefur, and scents rogue cats. He reports this to Firestar and when they cannot track it any further, so they go back to camp. :The rogue cats are later proven to be BloodClan, a vicious group who do not respect the warrior code, nor believe in StarClan, and start a battle with the Clans at the end of the book. :Afterwards, he becomes a warrior named Thornclaw, becoming the first cat that Firestar names a warrior during his leadership. It is noted that he is bursting with pride during the ceremony. His mentor, and the Clan, are proud, especially his sister, Lostface. Thornclaw feels devastated that Lostface and Swiftpaw are not with him receiving their names too, due to Swiftpaw dying, and Bluestar giving Lostface a horrible name before Thornclaw's ceremony, and another reason is due to the dog pack incident. :He takes part in the battle against Scourge and BloodClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :His apprentice, Sootpaw, becomes a warrior sometime in between this book and ''Firestar's Quest; he is now called Sootfur. His brother also receives a warrior name, Rainwhisker, while Sorrelpaw doesn't earn her's until some moons later, as she injured her shoulder due to a monster on the Thunderpath. :Thornclaw mentors Shrewpaw, a kit from Ferncloud and Dustpelt's first litter. When Squirrelpaw follows a patrol without permission from her mentor, Thornclaw, who is leading the patrol, asks her if Dustpelt allowed her to come. Squirrelpaw replies no, however, though Thornclaw is reluctant to let her stay, and kindly tells her to go back to camp. Squirrelpaw yells at him rudely, but even if she acts rude, Thornclaw is kind and patient with her. Brambleclaw comments to himself that he admires Thornclaw for his patience, also thinking that he would have raked Squirrelpaw's ear with his claws in Thornclaw's spot. Reluctantly, Thornclaw allows Squirrelpaw to stay with the patrol. ''Moonrise :Thornclaw is only seen a few times in this book. He tells Firestar to arrange more patrols when they see the Twoleg invasion starting. Thornclaw is also among the ThunderClan cats that go to WindClan to tell them about the monsters. Thornclaw spots Mudclaw and Tornear with prey traveling back to WindClan. He is seen going out on a patrol with Mousefur and Ashfur. When Brightheart and Cloudtail disappear, he asks why they would leave Whitepaw when she is their only kit. Dawn :Thornclaw is on the patrol with Graystripe and Rainwhisker when they find Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail trying to save Leafpaw and the other cats from the Twoleg cages. The patrol agrees to help save the cats, and Brambleclaw joins them. Thornclaw and Graystripe attack the Twoleg to distract it, while the rest of the patrol attempts to free the cats. Thornclaw is seen gripping the twoleg, and clawing it like climbing a tree. Thornclaw's sister, Brightheart, is the last cat in the cages needed to be saved. Graystripe manages to get Brightheart out of the cage, but is trapped inside the Monster that's supposed to be taking the cats, and therefore, Graystripe is taken by the Twolegs. :Thornclaw is also shown as one of the cats looking at Brambleclaw to become the new deputy when Graystripe is taken by the Twolegs, along with Ashfur, Whitepaw, Frostfur, and Cloudtail. :His apprentice, Shrewpaw, is killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing a pheasant; he says that Shrewpaw did not notice the monster because the pheasant he was chasing would have 'fed half the Clan,' for he was only concentrated on helping his Clan. It is said that Shrewpaw got hit in the neck, and instantly the monster broke his neck, so his death was painless and quick. Thornclaw is one of the cats sitting vigil for him. Starlight :Thornclaw is one of the cats to discover the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. When Sandstorm says the woods could be crawling with creatures, Thornclaw says hawks could inhabit them as well. He is with Leafpaw while she is looking for herbs. She seems to get stuck, while not being used to the territory. :He is chosen to watch the ShadowClan border when Firestar and the rest of the patrol go to WindClan to help fight the cats supporting Mudclaw. Twilight :Thornclaw offers and is chosen to lead the patrol that returns the two dead ShadowClan warriors who had fallen off the cliff near the ThunderClan camp to ShadowClan. He rises to his paws, and beckons the patrol with a tail sweep. When he returns, Thornclaw shakes his head, noting that he met Russetfur leading a patrol, and that she sought Blackstar, only for the latter to know nothing about his warriors supporting Mudclaw. He adds that he took the bodies away to be buried, and that Thornclaw's patrol went home afterwards. Firestar praises him, and Thornclaw agrees to pass the word to the other cats, leaving with a tail flick. As Squirrelflight hunts, she notices Thornclaw on her patrol. After Squirrelflight is scolded for chasing off one of the kittypets that lived near ShadowClan, Thornclaw remarks that the scent markings on ShadowClan's border were faint, commenting that he didn't believe they had renewed the scent markings for several days. :As they return to camp, Thornclaw follows Sandstorm. When RiverClan is affected by an illness, Sootfur remarks that they should find help someplace else, but Thornclaw remarks that WindClan wasn't likely to help, and that ShadowClan wasn't generous to the other Clans. When the kittypets attack ShadowClan, Thornclaw is with Brambleclaw to seek revenge on them, and asks about their plan. On their way there, Thornclaw offers to return home if they wanted. He notes that they would have to get the kittypets to come out. Russetfur then chooses Thornclaw, along with Cloudtail, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur to cut off the kittypets in opposite directions. As Leafpool goes to speak with Brightheart, she nods to Sandstorm, who leads Spiderleg and Thornclaw on a hunting patrol. Thornclaw is then shown with Ashfur and Squirrelflight on the dawn patrol to the ShadowClan border. :When badgers attack, Thornclaw is with Firestar fighting off the badgers, but he is picked up by one, and spins into a nettle clump, and doesn't come out. Another badger tries to dislodge Thornclaw off its shoulder, who rakes his claws over its ear. After the attack, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Sandstorm join the other cats at the Highledge. When Firestar speaks to Onestar, Thornclaw disrupts him with a startled yowl. Sunset :After the badger attack, Thornclaw sees Brook and Stormfur in the ThunderClan camp, in confusion, he assumes that it isn't them, but just imagining it, and slumps to the ground, and lies there panting due to his severe injuries. Squirrelflight rests her tail on his shoulder to comfort him. Leafpool summons him to the medicine den to treat his injuries. :When ThunderClan is working on rebuilding the camp, Firestar chooses Thornclaw and Cloudtail to be guards-in case some badgers are still around. :He grieves for his once-apprentice, Sootfur, who was killed by a badger. :He is part of the patrol fighting ShadowClan cats that wants to move the border, trying to claim more territory for themselves. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Thornclaw served as a mentor to Poppypaw, his niece, between ''Sunset and The Sight. :Thornclaw appears with Spiderleg when they find the dead fox on their territory. When Firestar asks where they found it, Thornclaw tells him it was near the Sky Oak. Thornclaw says that the fox had the scent of milk on her. When Brambleclaw asks where the fox trap was, Thornclaw tells him that the trap is lakeside the camp, not far from Sky Oak. :He is at Jaykit's apprentice ceremony, but he believes that Jaykit shouldn't become an apprentice due to his blindness. :He is part of the patrol that spots the dog pack on WindClan territory and helps chase them away. ''Dark River :Thornclaw continues to mentor Poppypaw. :He,along with Spiderleg and Dustpelt,objects to Millie not taking a warrior name, but is silenced by Firestar. :During the Gathering after ThunderClan finds out about WindClan stealing their prey, he mutters his disapproval when Firestar finishes his report without mentioning the prey-stealing. :Also, it is apparent that Hollypaw looks up to him, for he's not afraid to speak his mind. Outcast :Thornclaw is chosen to stay behind and protect ThunderClan, rather than go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipse :Thornclaw is seen giving Poppypaw an assessment. Later, she earns her warrior name, Poppyfrost. Thornclaw is one of the cats on the patrol that brings Sol back to camp after seeing him on ThunderClan Territory. During the battle against WindClan, he is on Brambleclaw's patrol and he fights off two WindClan cats. Later, Jaypaw says he has sprained a hind paw. Long Shadows :Thornclaw is the third cat to get sick with greencough when it spreads through the Clan. As he coughs in the warrior's den, Spiderleg complains from his noisy coughing, but Brightheart snaps at Spiderleg, showing affection for her brother. :He is one of the sickest cats, and Jaypaw believes that he may be on his way to StarClan soon. Thornclaw and the other sick cats go to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, until Lionblaze gets the catmint for them. It is most likely that he was present during Firestar's loss of one of his lives from illness. :He recovers, and later he sits vigil for Ashfur. Sunrise :Thornclaw is almost certain that WindClan has killed Ashfur, and succeeds in getting many other cats Spiderleg to believe him, too. He asks Lionblaze if Ashfur had any quarrel with any cat, especially with any WindClan cat, and he plans to attack WindClan for revenge, but is stopped by Brambleclaw. Later, when Firestar comes to see what the commotion is about, Thornclaw says that there is a need to stir up trouble because a ThunderClan warrior is dead. Firestar replies to him by saying that there is no evidence of a WindClan cat killing Ashfur, though, a patrol will be sent to question Onestar if there was any evidence of other cats near the crime scene. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Thornclaw is shown to have a new apprentice, Briarpaw. He is on the patrol with Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart when Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, falls into a mudhole. Thornclaw looks for a stick for him to grab, and takes Jayfeather's stick by accident. Jayfeather yells at him to put it back and threatens him if he doesn't return it in one piece, with Thornclaw wondering what is so special about the stick. Thornclaw uses the stick to pull Rainstorm out of the mud-hole, and then gives it back to Jayfeather. When Rainstorm is brought to the ThunderClan camp, Thornclaw suggests that they use him to bargain for fish from RiverClan, but his idea is declined by Firestar. Fading Echoes :When Lionblaze checks for cats that may be Dark Forest trainees, it is noted that he suspects Thornclaw because he was one of Ashfur's closest friends. :His apprentice, Briarpaw, is injured due to a falling tree, which kills Longtail also. He is clearly saddened and spends a lot of time checking up on her. During the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, he shows no sorrow or sympathy in Russetfur's death, gloating on ThunderClan winning the battle. Night Whispers :Thornclaw is first seen when he joins Brambleclaw's patrol to check the new ShadowClan border with Whitewing and Squirrelflight. He is also part of Firestar's hunting patrol with Sandstorm and Graystripe when a fox attacks the ThunderClan camp. After the battle with the fox, he and Dustpelt escort Jayfeather, Brightheart, and Leafpool to gather herbs. Dustpelt is later mentioned by Dovepaw when she fiercely argues with her mentor, Lionblaze. He is seen in Ivypaw's dream when she battles a ShadowClan patrol single-pawed. With Spiderleg, he finds Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, by the shore of the lake and brings her to camp so she can speak with Jayfeather. :When Ivypaw disappears, he says that ThunderClan should send a patrol to rescue her, offering to lead it. Later, when Ivypaw returns, Thornclaw grumbles that Firestar should not have sent such senior warriors to fetch Ivypaw because it shows too much respect. He wonders what WindClan is waiting for when the ThunderClan Gathering patrol sees the WindClan Gathering patrol still on their territory. Foxleap suggests that WindClan might not want to arrive first. Sign of the Moon :When Ivypool and Blossomfall return from the caves, Sandstorm says that she and Thornclaw thought they must have followed a prey trail. Blossomfall explains that they got lost, and Thornclaw is suspicious. He asks why they look as if some cat pulled them through a bramble thicket backwards, and if they met rogues or WindClan. :Thornclaw is annoyed that Firestar made the warriors train at night. He is on a patrol with Brackenfur, Bumblestripe, and Birchfall; they arrive at the old twoleg nest after the second patrol. When they are discussing what they could have done better, Thornclaw says that they could have found a different pathway; they were too vulnerable on the narrow route they took. The Forgotten Warrior :Thornclaw is seen briefly agreeing with Firestar and Brambleclaw at the beginning of ''The Forgotten Warrior, Firestar's border patrol returns, and Brambleclaw asks him if there's any news. Firestar replies by saying that the Clans are quiet. Thornclaw agrees with Firestar, saying that there's no evidence of crossing borders. :Thornclaw is seen as Jayfeather exits the camp, Thornclaw is giving a report of his border patrol to Brambleclaw. Thornclaw mentions that WindClan is very jumpy at the moment, saying that they're jumping at their own shadows. Brambleclaw doesn't like the situation, and agrees to tell Firestar about it. The two head off to Firestar's den to report the situation. :Thornclaw is one of the cats that distrust Sol when he returns to the Clans, calling him a mange-pelt when he disappears from camp. :When Hollyleaf returns to ThunderClan, many cats distrust her, including Thornclaw. Thornclaw is the one to challenge Hollyleaf, and he asks her why she left. Hollyleaf tells him not to ruffle his fur, and he suspects that Hollyleaf murdered Ashfur, for she left not long after his death. The cats are horrified of the accusation, though many believe that it makes sense. Lionblaze snarls at Thornclaw for putting pressure on Hollyleaf, saying that it's all ridiculous. Hollyleaf admits the truth about Ashfur's death. Brambleclaw speaks up and admits that he witnessed the murder, he tells the story that it was Ashfur who tried to kill Hollyleaf, but instead, Hollyleaf pushed him into the stream, and he sliced his neck along the rocks. Thornclaw is astonished and asks Hollyleaf why she didn't tell the Clan. However, as the story is all cleared up, the cats begin to understand Hollyleaf. :Later, while Thornclaw is with Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Ivypool, Toadstep, and Brackenfur training in the underground tunnels, he panics when he is walking in one of the smaller tunnels and starts to claw at Dovewing, begging her to let him go through and leave the tunnels. Dovewing calls for Hollyleaf, who calms Thornclaw down and he is later seen training in the tunnels more easily and peacefully. ''The Last Hope :Thornclaw is first seen with Blossomfall play-fighting beside the nursery. Lionblaze invites them to hunt and they accept. Thornclaw and Blossomfall dart ahead and weave through the brambles. Lionblaze suspects from their friendly actions that the two must be mates, saying she'd be nursing his kits in a couple of seasons. :However, when Blossomfall sprains her paw in the brambles, he is at her side and Lionblaze overhears him telling Blossomfall to stop wiggling or her battle injury from the previous night would get worse. Blossomfall hushes him and Lionblaze realized they aren't mates and they are training in the Dark Forest together. Thornclaw helped Blossomfall out and anxiously stands by as Cinderheart checks her over. He then goes back to camp with Blossomfall, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze. :Later, Thornclaw is chosen to go on a patrol to ShadowClan before the battle with the Dark Forest. Although, Thornclaw is mentioned to be missing along with the rest of the patrol sent from ThunderClan to help ShadowClan. In the The Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior :Thornclaw is seen rescuing ThunderClan and rogue cats before Graystripe's capture. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw mentions to the two new apprentices, Ivypaw and Dovepaw, that Thornclaw and Mousewhisker taught him ThunderClan's special Lightning Strike technique. Bumblepaw also says that when Thornclaw was showing them the move, it required him being lower than a snake's belly. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: The Clans Decide :He is one of the cats who votes for the individual leaders to rule their own Clans. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish :Berrykit asks Brackenfur to watch a fighting move Thornclaw taught him. Thornclaw is part of a dawn patrol when he arrives back at camp, breaking away and yowling to Leafpool to come quick as Whitepaw is hurt. Leafpool asks if the hare that injured her struck her face, and Thornclaw nods, saying he thinks so. Leafpool tells Thornclaw to get a stick and shove it in Whitepaw’s mouth in case she bites down from pain. After Leafpool fixes Whitepaw, she tells Thornclaw to move Whitepaw to her den. Thornclaw carefully eases Whitepaw on Brackenfur’s shoulders so he can carry her. When Leafpool and Squirrelflight leave for a journey, Squirrelflight mentions that Brambleclaw tried to convince her to let Rainwhisker or Thornclaw to go with Leafpool, but Squirrelflight insisted. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :Dovewing sees Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, and Blossomfall hanging back. Dovewing then wonders if they are being shunned because they trained in the Dark Forest. :A little while later, Ivypool says that Thornclaw and the other cats aren't allowed to help bury the dead because they've trained in the Dark Forest, then she says that is unfair because she trained in the Dark Forest too but she's allowed to help. :Bramblestar asks what's going on when he sees Thornclaw and the other Dark Forest trainees alone in the corner of a single clearing. :Thornclaw nods when Ivypool defends them at the gathering to decide their fates. Thronclaw then murmurs that the clans got along better during the alliance and that peace has brought on old quarrels. :Bramblestar has all the Dark Forest trainees swear an oath and Thornclaw is seen swearing the oath along with the other Dark Forest trainees. :Toadstep is heard saying that he can't believe that Bramblestar is taking Thornclaw and Blossomfall to the gathering. :Dovewing asks all the Dark Forest trainees to come on a patrol with her and Thornclaw's eyes shine in gratitude when she tells them that. :After being told by Cherrypaw that there was a fox, Thornclaw says that he heard a noise that sounded like a fox. Thornclaw then breathes out that the fox is caught in a trap. Thornclaw and Birchfall are seen launching themselves at the foxes hind quarters. The trap hits Thornclaw and he crashes to the ground under the fox. Ivypool runs over and drags Thornclaw out from under the fox. Thornclaw is then seen clawing at the foxes front leg that doesn't have the trap on it. :Bramblestar calls Thornclaw and the other Dark Forest trainees to under the high-rock. Thornclaw's lip was torn. Bramblestar then says that they were tricked into fighting a fox, and then says that the Clan should trust the trainees with their lives. The Clan then cheers for them. Trivia *He has been mentioned with ginger fur as both a kit and an apprentice. *On Kate Cary's Facebook page, it is revealed that Thornclaw's father may be Whitestorm.Screenshot:http://i289.photobucket.com/albums/ll224/meghan1741/PROOF-1.png ** However, on Vicky's Facebook page she mentioned that she loved the idea of Lionheart fathering Thornclaw.http://forum.warriorswish.net/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=9027&start=50 Warriors Wish *He has been shown as a solid colored cat. *He is shown speaking to Blackstar at the end of ''Fading Echoes; however, in Night Whispers, which starts as Thornclaw is speaking, Brambleclaw is speaking instead. *His name is mispelled as 'Thorrkit' on the warriors website family tree.http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/family-trees *He has been called light brown. *Despite not earning his warrior name until The Darkest Hour, Thornclaw is shown as a warrior in Tigerclaw's Fury, which is set before then. *Vicky confirmed on her Facebook page that Lionheart is the father of Thornclaw and his littermates.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Frostfur: Father: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Sisters: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Brother: :Brackenfur: Grandmother: :Robinwing: Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Aunt: :Brindleface: Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: Nieces: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Nephews: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Grand-Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Grand-Nephews :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: : Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations PPP Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Mentors Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters